


In The Nirvana

by shapphire (ChiakiFujiwara)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Spy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiFujiwara/pseuds/shapphire
Summary: With only two of them, could they make it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Round 11 2019





	In The Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters credit to J. K. Rowling because I'm only a fanfiction writer. Thank you for ningloreth who creates Dramione_Duet 2019 and TheLastLynx for beta work, both of you are amazing! WARNING: English isn't my first language!
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)

“Mione, do you have to go?”  
“We’ve talked about this, Ronald, and I won’t change my mind.”  
“But, it’s him we’re talking about. I can’t—or I can replace him instead.”

Hermione sighed; both of them knew the young man they talked about was the fixed member of the mission. Without arguing anymore, she left Ron in his bedroom. However, his right arm shot out to grab her fist.

“I can handle him if you’re worried about that,” Hermione said with a side glance to the ginger head young man.

“Being in the same room is different from being on the same mission; also there are only two of you,” Ron continued pointing out.

“Yes, it’s only the two of us because more than two is inefficient and ineffective. Our time is limited, Ron. We must go.” Hermione shook her hand free and rushed downstairs. Her steps halted as she saw Draco leaned on the wall with his arms in front of his chest.

He raised one eyebrow. “Ready?”

Hermione didn’t bother answering him because anything she said in front of two young men with polar opposite characters just meant to be a chaos. Draco didn’t forget to leave Ron a smug look, a promise that they still could be nemesis even though they were on the same side of the war.

“No goodbye kiss for the boyfriend?” Draco asked silkily while catching up to Hermione’s steps.  
“He isn’t my boyfriend, and you know it.” Hermione murmured.  
“Poor lad.” Draco scoffed and offered his elbow to Hermione. “Let’s go.”

The young woman took a deep breath before side-along Apparition pulled her away to their destination.

* * *

They arrived at the magical forest’s boundary, where beyond this point, wizards' and witches' magic couldn't take them further. The side effect of Apparition came seconds later, Hermione was disoriented and lost her balance. Fortunately, Draco’s hand caught hers on time.

“I never take a test and don’t have a license, so…”  
“Your skill is just as same as that time.”  
“I never go out after that escape, also never Apparate inside headquarter for the fun of it. Then, I have no reason to polish my Apparition.”

Hermione knew who Draco referred to, Fred and George liked to apparate inside 12 Grimmauld Place to annoy people. Anti-Disapparition Jinx must be in placed whenever they paid a visit.

The beautiful brunette and the handsome blond walked to a certain distance with Draco in the lead since he had entered the magical forest before. To the outside of the magic world, the forest seemed non-existent, but pieces of literature left scattered clues, and the Malfoy heir picked it up then found the right wood.

“Here we are. Welcome to Nirvana,” Draco said with a flourishing gesture of hand to swipe ivy aside.

The scenery took the Muggle-born witch’s breath away; it was nothing like the dark and scary Forbidden Forest. The smell enchanted her, and the soft breeze blew through her hair. It reminded her of how forests in fairy tales were portrayed.

Hermione saw many useful herbs for potions on her left and right; no wonder it was called Nirvana. With resources on the palm of her hand, it would be easy to stock up healing potions. She treaded on slippery footpath carefully and landed on drier land.

The witch found ingredients of an antidote to common poisons and squatted down to harvest. However, she missed a hidden poisonous plant nearby. So, a sharp thorn pricked her index finger.

“Ouch!”

The wizard was on her side as soon as possible, offering her help. “Give me your hand.”

Hermione hesitated, but Draco was persistent; his mouth was on her wounded finger to suck the poison out. While she put pressure on her wrist to prevent the spread of venom in her blood vessels, Hermione could feel his front teeth and the tip of his tongue on her finger.

Suddenly, the blond wizard detached himself and unconcealed a broomstick on his back. He used the rope to prevent the poison from spreading in her system. Gradually, her hand was numb. No matter how fast Draco to the rescue, the effect was faster.

“Thank you.” Hermione knew the poison could paralyse her body for a day if Draco did nothing. “Could you please help me bandage this?”

No answer needed, Draco aided her until she could stand properly. Hermione thanked him once again, yet he was brushing it off. After walking and resting for a while, she couldn’t believe they hadn’t found the rare Fluxweed yet.

“Are you sure this is the right way?”  
“The sun is up there, the stream isn’t far from here, and that’s Yellow meranti tree,” Draco answered nonchalantly. “Come on.”

Unexpectedly, the pureblood wizard grabbed Hermione's injured hand to assist her. It wasn't hurt because she felt nothing. So, she had no idea whether his hand was warm or cold just like his personality.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a tingling sensation on her arm. As soon as she stopped walking, Draco’s head snapped up to check the perimeter.

“Someone’s here,” the witch said.  
“I sense more than one.”

True to his words, two Snatchers were in front of them. “Well, well, the traitor is here.”

“Oh! And Potter’s Mudblood!”

Hawthorn and vine made wands were drawn, both of the owners gripped the magical piece of wood in their dominant hands. Draco threw an attack while Hermione protected them with Protego spell.

“Not so fast, sweetheart.”

The third Snatcher was behind Hermione in seconds. Knowing they were surrounded, Draco proposed an idea to take two of Snatchers away and the last one to Hermione. Producing a spell to distract their attention, Draco succeeded in dispersing their formation.

With two Snatchers on his heels, Draco ran as fast as he could and left them with handmade booby traps. After taking down two Snatchers behind him, unfortunately, he found the other two Snatchers were waiting for him. He suspected that more Snatchers were dispersed in directions surrounding where the rare kind Fluxweed was.

In the meantime, Hermione faced difficulties too. Not only she was wobbling on her feet over the effect of a poisonous plant, but also fighting more Snatchers who came at her. She drank a potion to clear her headfirst then attacking them simultaneously. After defeating them with Incarcerous and knocking them unconscious, Hermione took steps down to a bizarre ice cave.

Choosing not to wait for her partner, she started her journey finding the vital ingredient of a potion to heal her friends. They were victims of a nasty curse from Death Eaters when they escaped Malfoy Manor with Draco's help. All of them didn't know he was a spy besides Luna as she was the liaison between Draco and The Order of Phoenix.

The price for helping them was Draco lost his parents in the battle, and his friends were in danger. Since then, he spent his time in 12 Grimmauld Place to track his parents' magic and warned his friends. Perhaps his frequent contact with Luna made him appear at an ungodly hour visiting her.

An hour had passed, and a rare Fluxweed was inside her undetectable extension charm handbag, Hermione thought whether or not she waited for ex-Death Eater to return. With a portkey in her handkerchief and less than two minutes of activation, she stayed behind for Draco because she was worried that he might be hurt.

Not long after that, the blond wizard showed up with a limp body and scratches. His hand was covering a bloody wound on his waist. He asked her, “Why are you still here?”

“Let me help you first,” Hermione conveyed him.  
“You have the portkey, don’t you? They don’t give me one.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in question. “I have,” she answered with hands busy on his injuries. “Drink this,” Hermione gave him various potions to heal him, and her wand was ready to examine him.

“If you don’t use it now, you only have a wild ride on a broomstick,” he warned.

Hermione sighed. “I just can’t leave you here.” Her portkey was designed only for her anyway.

“Why not? Just leave potions I need, and you can start making the antidote,” Draco replied.

Impatient listening to his words, she didn’t have any choice left but to make him unconscious. Maybe he would thank her later. Waking him up again after finishing her healing spell, he exclaimed, “Never do that again!”

“You’re welcome,” Hermione muttered as she tidied up.

Draco took a big gulp of the evening air and exhaled, “Okay, if you already made your bed. You know that as far as the tallest tree reaches the sky, the gravity is twice than normal, right?”

“I know.”  
“And you must know that it would be hard to take off.”  
“So, you can’t take one passenger?”  
Draco scoffed, “Is that a challenge I hear? Fine, let’s climb up to that tree. At least my ears wouldn’t hurt so much by your screaming.”

Hermione balled up her fists and regretted her choice of not leaving first. “Wingardium leviosa, then.”

When Hermione and Draco were on the big trunk of a tree, he warned her to hold on to him. With Hermione on the back, she grasped on Draco's black shirt. As soon as they left the tree, Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

There were two forces, in contrast, pulling at her: Draco's power, and strong gravity. A few seconds had passed, and finally, Draco got the hang of it. Then they broke out from the Nirvana. Yet Hermione still kept her arms circled Draco’s warm torso.

Even though he told her to loosen up her grips, Hermione didn’t listen. Her hysteria was worsening after looking below her feet. Even a Gryffindor had something to be afraid of.

“I won’t let you fall.”

Hermione heard a gentle whisper in the wind. She might imagine it, but she was sure it was Draco’s voice. Her nausea came back, and Hermione lost her arm’s strength. Before falling, she whispered back. “Catch me.”

The last moment she remembered was Draco shouted her name, and the world was dark.  
  


* * *

“… ger.”  
“Granger.”

Hermione regained her consciousness inside the tent as Draco tried to wake her up. “Here, drink this.”

She received the potion he gave her and took a gulp down. Returning the empty phial to him, she got a lecture next.

“Are you mad? How could you throw yourself from a broomstick? I didn’t save all of you to have you fall from the sky!”  
“I passed out, okay? Maybe it was because of the poison—”  
“Or acrophobia.”

Hermione sighed. “I’m not afraid of height, okay? Anyway, we should go to the headquarter now."  
“Yeah, I’m afraid that I won’t only face your boyfriend’s wrath but also all members of the Order.”  
She gritted her teeth. “Ron isn’t my boyfriend.”  
“Whatever. You sure can walk to the Nirvana’s border?”

“Let’s fly.”  
“What? You just fell from—don’t bother,” Draco raised both of his hands in surrender, he wouldn’t waste time lecturing a stubborn Gryffindor.  
“We must hurry, remember? The antidote won’t be finished with me staying here!”

“I’ll help then,” he suggested.  
“What?”  
“Don’t think so highly of yourself just because you destroyed Horcrux, Granger. Potions are my forte.”

Hermione’s boiling point almost reached the highest point by his remark, yet she couldn’t find in herself to be angry at him. Draco Malfoy wanted to help, but he didn’t know how to offer it without degrading other people first.

“You don’t have to put it that way, you know?” The brightest witch of her age argued.  
“That way, what?”  
“You know what I’m talking about.”  
“I can’t help it,” Draco mumbled.

Hermione let out a big sigh then held her head high. “I’m sure we can make the perfect antidote potion for them.”

“Yeah,” Draco smiled to himself. He didn’t know how or why, but the Gryffindor’s optimism was contagious. Added with Slytherin’s ambitiousness, no one could stop them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
